An Assassin's Trust
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Connor X OC
1. Boston

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter One: **Boston

**A/N: **Hi! I've been wanted to write and Assassin's Creed FanFiction for a while but didn't know where to start. This is my first Assassin's Creed FanFiction and some help would be great. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

I'm sorry this chapter's so short. Hopefully I'll have more to write in the next chapter's.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Beth woke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and footsteps and a cane entering. "Bethany?" she heard the man call her name. "Yes, Achilles?" Beth replied. "Good, I didn't wake you" said Achilles, leaning on his cane. Beth rolled her eyes at the man as she swung her legs off the side her bed. "What do you need, Achilles?" Beth asked. "I need you to deliver a letter to Sam Adams" Achilles said walking towards the door, leaving the teenage girl to get dressed. "But Sam's in Boston, that'll take me nearly a week" Beth called after Achilles. "I'll see you when you get back" Achilles smirked and shut the door behind him.

Beth sighed and stood up. She exchanged her sleeping shirt that fell to her thighs with tight black trousers, a white shirt, black boots and her assassin cloak. A thick black belt with the brother hood symbol hung around her waist. She then pulled on a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves. She arranged her weapons and then left her room. She picked up the letter Achilles left on his desk for the stables to begin her journey to Boston.

Beth finished her business in Boston and was just fixing her horse for the journey, "You be careful Beth, those Red Coats are everywhere" Sam said, standing beside Beth. "Thanks Sam, it was good seeing you. I hope to see you again soon" Beth said, giving the man a hug. She then got on her horse, waved good bye to Sam and headed home.

Beth was in the frontier nearing the homestead when an arrow was shot at her, catching her off guard. She pulled the reigns and the horse skidded to a halt. She looked in the direction the arrow came from to see three Red Coats coming towards her. "Shit" Beth swore loudly, mentally slapping herself for being caught off guard. She turned and the horse galloped towards the Red Coats. Beth drew her sword and sliced the first two Red Coats across the chest. The third Red Coat was quite large and carried a war hammer, which he swung, knocking Beth from her horse. She rolled the stood up as quickly as she could. The Red Coat swung his hammer again and Beth blocked him and countered the strike sending the Red Coat back against a tree. The Red Coat regained his footing quickly and threw his hammer at Beth. She didn't have any time to dodge and the hammer hit her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Beth looked up at the Red Coat from where she sat on the ground. He tried to walk towards Beth, but didn't make it very far. An arrow came out from the trees, landing in the Red Coat's neck. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Beth looked around to see who helped her. Leaves rustled and a tall boy who looked Beth's age stepped out of the tree line. He had long dark hair and dark Native skin. _He's must be from one of the Native tribes around here_, Beth thought. He sheathed his bow and stepped towards Beth. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand towards Beth. She took it and thanked him. "Yeah, thanks for the help" she said brushing down her clothes. She hissed as her hand past over her stomach. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "Nothing a few days of rest won't heal" Beth smiled weakly, wiping blood from her lip. "Nice shot, by the way" she said. "Thank You" said the boy, eyeing Beth. "Well, thanks again for your help. I might see you around again sometime" said Beth, mounting her horse. The boy waved and Beth headed towards the Homestead, sure to reach the manor late.


	2. The Boy

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Two: **The Boy

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Beth awoke early the next morning to loud banging on the front door. She had got back to the Manor late and had just laid down an hour or two ago. With travelling to and from Boston, Beth hadn't gotten much sleep over the week she was gone and had planned to catch up on her lost sleep today, Achilles would have let her, but her plans were short lived as she pulled back her blankets, leaving her bed. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Achilles shouted something at whoever was outside and shut the door in their face. "What's going on?" Beth asked as the old man turned to see the teen at the bottom of the stairs in her short night shirt. "Just a boy thinking he's a hero" replied Achilles, leaning on his cane. "I didn't know you were back. When did you arrive?" asked Achilles. "Only an hour or two ago. I'm running on about six hours sleep since I went to Boston" replied Beth, pushing her midnight black hair out of her face. She then crossed her arms over her chest, but hissed and swore as the brushed her stomach. "Well, an eventfully journey. What happened?" Achilles asked. He walked to the kitchen and Beth followed and leant on the door frame, stifling a yawn. "Thanks for going to Boston for me. I'm afraid these days I'm not up for travelling much" Achilles said, settling into one of the chairs. "It's no problem Achilles, you know that but are you going to tell me what you and Sam are being so secretive about?" Beth asked, already knowing the answer. "All in due time, my child." Beth just nodded and looked at her feet. She knew Achilles would tell her eventually, like everything else he planned in the past, so she didn't fight him on it. "You're tired Bethany, go get some rest. Thank you again for going to Boston" Achilles said directing his attention to something else. Beth nodded and left Achilles to himself.

It was dark when Beth awoke again. He stomach stung worse than ever before and took care with changing into her black trousers and white shirt and she left her room. Achilles sat in front of a roaring fire when Beth reached the bottom of the stairs. "I made you something for dinner. I forgot to ask you earlier, do you want me to take a look at your stomach?" Achilles asked, turning towards the teen. "Please" replied Beth, unbuttoning the last few buttons on her shirt. Her normally pale white flesh was now a deep purple and stung at the slightest touch. "What happened, Bethany?" Achilles asked with great concern.

Bethany explained her to and from Boston as Achilles applied a soothing ointment to her bruised flesh. Achilles pondered her story when she finished. "A Native boy you say?" Achilles asked. Beth nodded, buttoning back up her shirt. "The one that has taken up residence in my stable?" Achilles asked again. "What?" Beth said. "Follow me" Achilles said and Beth did. As they walked, Achilles told her that the person at the door earlier was a Native boy around Beth's age. They walk out the back door and from there, they could see the stables. Beth saw they boy lying down, but recognised him as the buy that saved her life yesterday. "That's him" Beth said, turning to Achilles. They re-entered the Manor and Achilles thought over what Beth said. "Well, I'm in need of sleep. Good night, Bethany" Achilles said. Beth offered a Good night in return and entered the kitchen. She had something to eat and decided to do something Achilles would not approve of, bring food to the stranger sitting in the stable.

She wrapped food in a piece of cloth and exited the Manor through the back door. When she approached the stable, the boy was lying down but sat up when he heard Beth. "I'm not going to hurt you" said Beth, noticing the boy was tense. The boy eased. "I thought you might be hungry, so I bought you some food" said Beth, handing over the food. "Thank you" said the boy. He took a bite of the bread Beth had bought him and spoke when he was finished. "Do you live with the old man?" he asked. "Yes" Beth replied, "I heard you want to be trained by him." The boy nodded. "Do you think you could talk to him for me?" he asked. "No offence but I'm not getting involved. Just so you know, if the old man thinks you can fight, he'll train you. Just don't push him" explained Beth and the boy nodded. "I hope you have enough food" said Beth. "It is plenty. Thank you for being so kind" replied the boy. Beth smiled and the boy returned the smile. They bid each other Good Night and Beth returned to the Manor.

Beth woke the next morning to more banging on the front door. She quickly got dressed, and opened her bedroom door in time to see Achilles walking to the room at the back of the house. "Achilles, what's wrong?" Beth asked, following Achilles. "That child is back" he said opening the window and leaned out. "I apologize if I've been unclear or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead, so let me try to clarify, Get The Hell Off My Land!" Achilles shouted out the window and then slammed it shut. "Was that necessary?" asked Beth. "I'm coming up!" a muffled shout came from outside. "I'd like to see him try" said Achilles, leaning on his cane and both turned to leave the room. The door to the balcony rattled. "Just hear me out, what are you so afraid of?" a voice said from the other side. "Damn" said Beth, turning to the door. Achilles pulled open the door with force and walked towards the boy, who stepped backwards. "Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING! Least of all, a self – important scab like you?!" Achilles said angrily and swung his cane down, catching the boy's leg and knocking him on his back. He held the cane to the boy's throat. "Oh, you might dream of being a hero, of riding to recues, of saving the world, but stay this course and the only thing you're gonna be is dead" said Achilles. Beth silently appeared and placed a hand on Achilles cane. "Achilles, stop" she said. Achilles looked at her and his look softened. He pulled his cane away. "The world's moved on boy, best you do too" Achilles said and re entered the Manor, leaving Beth with the boy. She put up her hand and helped the boy up. "I will not leave, you hear me. I'm never leaving" the boy said when Achilles shut the door. "I told you not to push him. Are you okay?" Beth asked. "I am fine, thank you" the boy replied. "Go back to the stable for tonight, and try tomorrow, just don't do anything dramatic" said Beth, walking to the door. "Wait, you never told me your name" said boy. "My name's Bethany, but you can call me Beth" she said entering the Manor. She shut the door and the boy turned away. He kept saying her name over and over under his breath. "Beth" he said, liking the way it sounded when he said it.

Reviews? Please?


	3. Assassin – In - Training

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with family stuff. Please enjoy and review.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Three: **Assassin – In - Training

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Beth awoke to someone putting a hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot open to see Achilles standing over her bed and she eased. "Achilles, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching for her clothes laid out on her bed. "Bandits" Achilles replied, turning to give Beth some privacy. She pulled on her Assassin robe and followed Achilles to the backdoor.

Once outside the saw the Native boy knocked to the floor. The Bandit Leader stood above him and a Bandit stood behind his leader. Beth pointed to the bodies on the floor. "Do you think he did that?" she whispered to Achilles. "If we don't hurry, we won't know" replied Achilles. Beth slit the throat of the Bandit behind the Leader silently and Achilles took out the Leader. Beth helped the boy to stand up. "Thank you" he said, but Achilles walked straight past him. "Clean this up" he said. "Help him" he said passing Beth. They both bent and picked up a body each. "Then I suppose we should talk" Achilles said, walking to the Manor. The boy then turned to Beth. "Thank you" he said. "For what?" asked Beth. "For talking to the old man" said the Boy. "I didn't. I told you, if he can think you can fight, he'll train you. I think you proved that" explained Beth, gesturing to the dead bodies. The boy nodded and they went back to the bodies.

They met Achilles in the Manor and the Boy stood at the entrance of the living room. "Go on" said Beth and the boy entered the room with Achilles. Beth walked to the kitchen, leaving the two of them to talk. The boy went to sit in a chair by Achilles but it broke beneath him. He got up and looked apologetically at Achilles. "Sorry" he said nervously. "Not your fault. The whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already" Achilles explained. "Anyway, who are you?" asked Achilles. "My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton" he replied. "Right, well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Not tell me why you're here" said Achilles. Ratonhnhaké:ton produced a piece of cloth and handed it to Achilles. "I was told to seek this symbol" he said. "Do you even know what the symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?" Achilles asked the boy. "No" Ratonhnhaké:ton admitted. "And yet, here you are" Achilles replied. "The spirit said that I.. that I" Ratonhnhaké:ton began, but was cut off by Achilles. "These 'Spirits' of yours have been harassing Assassin's for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle. Ah, but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you?" Achilles said. "Achilles" Beth said from behind Ratonhnhaké:ton and both men turned to face her. Ratonhnhaké:ton was surprised, he hadn't heard her re enter the room. Beth gave Achilles a look, one that said 'You should be nice to the boy' and Achilles sighed. "Well best get settled then. I've got a story to tell and it's going to take a while to get it out" Achilles said. Ratonhnhaké:ton got another chair and Beth sat close to the fire, to keep warm, and hugged her knees close to her chest.

"And so, this is why Assassin's have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of Templar's, because if they succeed, your Spirits vision will become a reality" Achilles finished telling Ratonhnhaké:ton the history of the Assassin's. "Then I will stop them" Ratonhnhaké:ton said standing up. "Oh, I have no doubt you'll try. Come on, I have something to show you" Achilles stood up and Beth followed suit. "Careful, wasn't a joke when I said this place was coming apart" said Achilles and they left the room. Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton bickered about why Achilles won't repair the Manor then stop at the wall behind the stairs. Achilles pulled a Candelabra behind and a door open.

Three of them walked down a set of stairs that opened up into a large room underneath the house. Ratonhnhaké:ton examined Assassin robes that hung in the middle of the room then proceeded to bend down to a wooden box beneath. Achilles tapped him with his cane. "Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin" Achilles said. "I.. did not... I would never presume" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. "That's alright. I know they have a certain allure" said Achilles. Achilles looked Ratonhnhaké:ton up and down. "Very well, I'll train you, then we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes" Achilles said. "Thank you.. um..." Ratonhnhaké:ton said turning to Achilles. "Name's Achilles. The girl over there is Bethany, but you two know each other, don't you? I know all about you meeting in the Frontier. I should thank you though, had you not stepped in, she might not be standing there" explained Achilles. Beth stepped forward. "Yes, how is it you to know each other?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. "She's my daughter" Achilles said simply. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked between the dark skinned man and the pale teenage girl. "Your.. um.. daughter?" Ratonhnhaké:ton repeated. "Yes, my daughter" Achilles said again. "I'm adopted" Beth smiled, stepping in before Achilles could confuse Ratonhnhaké:ton anymore. "Oh" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied and Achilles smirked.

"Come on then, we have work to do" said Achilles, walking to the back of the room, Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton following. Achilles pointed to planks of wood nailed together on table. There was something behind it and Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton moved it onto the floor together. On the wall were seven frames with seven paintings. "What do the Templar's want?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "What they've always wanted: control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs. A people in service to the principles of order and structure" explained Achilles. "I have seen what is to come if they succeed. They have to die don't they? All of them, included my father" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth's eyes widen, but caught herself before the other two could see. _His father?,_ Beth thought to herself. "Especially your Father. He's the one holding the whole thing together" said Achilles. Beth stepped up beside them. "This is what you and Sam have been planning" said Beth; it was more of a statement than a question. "Yes" replied Achilles. "Well Bethany, what time do you start training the boy tomorrow?" asked Achilles asked, walking towards the stairs. "Me? You said you were going to train him" said Beth, turning to Achilles. "Yes, well, I've reconsidered. It will do you some good to get acquainted; you will be working together after all. Well, good night. Bethany, show the boy to his new room" said Achilles as he left the room. Beth called after him to it was useless.

"So we're working together?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton as Beth walked him upstairs. "Looks that way" Beth replied flatly. She opened the door and stood in side. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked in further and looked around. "Training starts at sunrise. Meet me in the kitchen. Good night" Beth smiled at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He blushed and smiled back. "Good night, Beth" he replied.


	4. Training Begins

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with family stuff. Please enjoy and review.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Four:** Training Begins

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke the next morning when sunlight crept through is bedroom window. He dressed and washed himself with a basin of water on his bedside locker that wasn't there last night. He walked to the window and, drawing back the light curtains, movement in the stables below caught his eye. Beth was below, giving feed and water to the horses. Beth wore her tight, black trousers and her knee – high black boots with her white shirt. Her sleeves wore rolled up and the first few buttons where opened. Her black belt with the brotherhood symbol hung loosely on her hips. Her waist – length black hair was untied and swished around her as she moved. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched, mesmerized. The way her hips moved, her gentle touch, the way her hair moved around her like ribbons, it all made Ratonhnhaké:ton want to hug her, touch her, kiss her. Feelings grew deep inside of him that he didn't know about. He never felt this way towards anyone but why Beth? He just met her yet something grew inside him. He knew he needed to keep these feelings a secret if he was going to be friends with Beth.

He was snapped from his day dream when he realised Beth was looking at him. She waved and indicated for him to meet her in the kitchen and Ratonhnhaké:ton left his bedroom, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ratonhnhaké:ton entered the kitchen just after Beth. She turned to him and smiled. "Good Morning, Raton….. Ratonhnhak. I'm sorry, I don't know how to pronounce your name" Beth apologized, blushing. "It is fine" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied. "Um.. please, help yourself" Beth said, showing Ratonhnhaké:ton a table full of food. "Thank you" he said, sitting down. Beth sat opposite, drinking tea. "Are you not eating?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I've already ate" explained Beth. "You must get up early" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Yes," nodded Beth, "It's the deal I made with Achilles when I moved in. He lets me live here as long as I want and in return, I run errands for him, keep the Manor tidy, do laundry, fight Templars, you know, usual House Keeping things" smiled Beth, taking a drink from her tea. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled. "Yes, usual House Keeping things" he smiled.

Ratonhnhaké:ton spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Beth how to pronounce his name. "Ra…ton….hnh…a…ké:ton" said Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly. "Rat..on..hhhh…. oh, I give up" said Beth, hiding her face in her hands. "It is fine" Ratonhnhaké:ton reassured Beth. "No, it's not. I have to call you something if we're going to be training together and living together" explained Beth. "Okay, what can you pronounce from my name?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "…" Beth mumbled something, but Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't hear. "What?" he asked. "Ké:ton, just Ké:ton" frowned Beth. "Then call me Ké:ton. A nickname that only you call me" smiled Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Okay" Beth smiled in returned. Ratonhnhaké:ton's Chocolate brown eyes gazed into Beth's Ice blue ones. They were inviting him, warming him. Beth's smiled faded and she turned to the doorway, Ratonhnhaké:ton following suit. Achilles stood, leaning on his cane. "Well, don't let me stop you two" he said. "Good morning Achilles" said Beth, draining the remaining contents of her cup. "Aren't you supposed to be training the boy?" Achilles asked Beth, but he was eyeing Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I was just giving him something to eat. He lives here now, we have to feed him, remember?" said Beth, in a tone she knew annoyed Achilles. "Well, go on, get to training" said Achilles. Beth stood up. "Let's go, Ké:ton" said Beth, and Ratonhnhaké:ton stood up. "Oh, a nickname for the boy already" said Achilles in a tone her knew annoyed Beth. Beth shrugged on her Assassin robe and exited the Manor, not bothering to comment back to Achilles.

Ratonhnhaké:ton met Beth outside. "Are you alright?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked Beth. She looked confused. "Yes, why?" she asked. "I just thought…. With what you said to Achilles…" Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled. Beth smiled. "Don't worry about anything I say to Achilles. That's just the relationship we have, neither of us mean anything by it" explained Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded to show he understood. "Ready?" asked Beth. "For what?" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Your training" said Beth, walking to the tree line. "Okay, yes" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. "There will be three parts to you training. Your fighting skills, your academic skills and your free running skills. I'll explain each part as they come up and right now, we'll focus on your free running skills. Ready?" explained Beth. "Yes, what will you have me do?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Keep up" Beth grinned and she took off, running up a tree and across branches. It took Ratonhnhaké:ton a few seconds to realise what was going on but he caught up with Beth soon. He followed her from branch to branch, from tree to tree. They climbed cliff faces and crossed running water from the Manor to the edge of the land and back again, over and over again. They were free running continuously for hours, but it bothered neither of them.

Eventually, Beth came to a stop and the entrance to the Homestead land. The sun had already set and stars were starting to shine above them. They stood on a cliff faces with a one hundred foot drop. A fallen tree hung over the edge and a hay pile was directly underneath. "Have you ever heard of a Leap of Faith?" Beth asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head to indicate a no. "It's a free running manoeuvre where a person would jump off high structures and land unharmed in a pile of hay or something similar. It was considered a requirement for an initiation into the Brotherhood before but not so much now" explained Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded. "Would you like to try it?" asked Beth, turning to Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton was thankful for the darkness and little light from the moon so that Beth couldn't see the blush on his face. "Is it… is it safe?" he asked, truth be told a little scared. "Yes, provided you do it right" said Beth. Beth grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand and walked him to the edge of the fallen tree. "The important thing is not to panic. If you panic, it's all over. Believe in yourself that you can do it. So don't panic and do as I do" explained Beth, leaving go of Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand and walking to the edge. She jumped. Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her arms out straight, almost flying, free, completely free. It was as if time slowed down for Ratonhnhaké:ton, watching Beth fall, free as an eagle. He smile, not scared any more. Beth landed, exited the hay pile and brushed herself down. She looked up at Ratonhnhaké:ton to show him she was unhurt. "Remember what I said, Ké:ton" Beth shouted up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He walked to the edge and took a breath. He jumped. Smiling, with his arms out straight, he fell, feeling the cold night air kissing his skin.

Landing in the hay pile, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt two hands grabbing his upper arm and drag him out. He was greeted by Beth smiling at him. "Congratulations, you just completed your first Leap of Faith" Beth said. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled but suddenly felt very weak. He started to fall forward, but Beth caught him. "Opps, okay, here we go" said Beth, carrying Ratonhnhaké:ton to a nearby tree, sitting him at the base. She sat down next to him. "I probably should have explained that when you not used to Leap of Faith's, that your first one can take a lot out of you," said Beth, placing a hand on Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I am fine, Thank you. Could I just have a few moments to rest?" ask Ratonhnhaké:ton, lowering his head. "Of course" replied Beth, and they both fell into silence. After a few minutes, Ratonhnhaké:ton turned his head to Beth. "Thank you" he said. "For what?" she asked. "For agreeing to train me" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I didn't exactly agree, you saw that yourself but,…. Maybe it won't be so bad" smiled Beth. A comfortable silence fell around them.

Beth broke the silence this time. "You must miss you people and your village" said Beth. "This training with provide me with the means to protect my village, and for that, I must persevere. But yes, I miss Oiá:ner and my best friend Kanen'tó:kon" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I'm sure they miss you too" said Beth with a sad smile. "Yes. So what brought you Achilles?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth's personality changed in a split second. She brought her knees to her chest and held them tightly and would not look at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Please don't ever ask me that again" said Beth in a small voice. "I just asked…" said Ratonhnhaké:ton but he was cut off. "I know what you asked but you don't know what it means to ask me that. Please don't ask that question again" said Beth in subconsciously sad voice. "Okay" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, falling silent. Beth changed once again. "Are you alright to head back?" she asked. "Yes, are we going through the trees?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "No, let's just walk. Take in the night air for a bit" smiled Beth. They walked together back to the Manor in silence, Ratonhnhaké:ton making a mental note to ask Achilles about Beth later on.

Any reviews to let me know how I'm doing?


	5. Training

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with stuff. Please enjoy and review.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Five: **Training

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

A week had passed and Ratonhnhaké:ton's free running skills had come a long way. What he didn't know about free running is that a lapse in concentration meant that it was easy to fall or hurt himself and was currently nursing several bumps and bruises from falling from trees and the manor when he was practicing. His most recent injury was a large scratch to his forearm from when he fell from a tree a caught his arm on broken bark. His sat on the steps outside the manor and Beth was tending to his wound.

Beth washed his wound with wet cloths before applying bandages. "It looks worst than it is. You'll live" smiled Beth, clearing away the cloths. "Thank You" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, admiring the new injury, mentally adding it to his collection. Beth sat beside him once again, passing him a drink of water to cool down after his training. "I never knew I could fall so much" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, accepting the drink, "Must people don't, until they start Assassin training" smiled Beth. "What will you have me do now?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I've shown you all I know of free running, all the tricks and manoeuvres, and you've put in the practice so I think you're done free running training. So what's next is….. You fighting skills" smiled Beth, standing up. "Okay" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, following the girl into the manor.

Ratonhnhaké:ton followed Beth down to the large room underneath the house. "We'll start with hand – to – hand fighting before we start using any weapons" Beth explained as she cleared away a large space for them to use. She rolled up her sleeves and tied back her long hair. Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton moved into the space. "Have you got any experience with fighting?" asked Beth. "No, only play fighting when I was young with the other children in the village" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton, a hand on the back of his neck. "Okay, show me what you have" said Beth. "What?" said Ratonhnhaké:ton confused. "Attack me, show me what skills you have" explained Beth. "Just.. just like that" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Yes, just like that" said Beth. "Okay" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, dropping into a fighting stance. He came at Beth, but, quick as a flash, Beth side – stepped and Ratonhnhaké:ton, missed her by a fraction. Instead, when Ratonhnhaké:ton was beside Beth, she grabbed his upper arm and swung him around. She turned and faced him and pinned him to the wall by the throat with her forearm. "Okay, now I know what I have to work with" said Beth, releasing Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Will you teach me how to do that?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, amazed and Beth smiled.

Weeks passed and Beth had successfully thought Ratonhnhaké:ton how to fight hand – to – hand, but against Beth, Ratonhnhaké:ton was still being knocked to the floor by her. Achilles stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two teens spar with each other. Ratonhnhaké:ton swung at Beth with his right fist and she ducked left. She ran, grabbing his upper arm, spinning him with force and he stumbled. She jumped against the wall and, using the wall as leverage, jumped at Ratonhnhaké:ton, knocking him to the floor, straddling his waist, pinning both his arms. He struggled for a few seconds but then stopped and smiled. Beth smiled back at him, stood up and offered her hand to the native teen. He accepted it with a silent thank you and stood up.

Beth came at Ratonhnhaké:ton once more but this time, he got the upper hand first. She kicked at him with her right leg, but Ratonhnhaké:ton blocked the kick, sending Beth stumbling. He swung at her with a fist, catching her jaw and she twirled, dazed. Ratonhnhaké:ton caught her and pinned her to the wall, his chest against hers, his hot breath ghosting her face. "Good work, Ké:ton" smiled Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton released her and both teens turned to Achilles as he spoke. "Good job, you two" said Achilles plainly as he turned and walked up the stairs.

Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton had something to eat and walked to small sitting room area and collapsed onto a couch together in front of a fire. Beth half leaned against Ratonhnhaké:ton with her legs half underneath her. "Are you all right, I hit you quite hard" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, his thumb gently touching the area he caught with his fist. "It's all right, I've taken hits that were a lot worse. I'm a big girl" smiled Beth. "How many hits have you taken?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton cautiously. Beth was silent for a few moments and Ratonhnhaké:ton was sure she wasn't going to reply. "A lot" she finally replied before falling into silence, sleep finally overcoming the both of them.

Beth woke some hours later and from the darkness outside could tell it was just after midnight. Her eyes widened when she released how she sleeping. She lay on the couch, her knees bent and her head was laying in Ratonhnhaké:ton's lap. She blushed as she sat up, Ratonhnhaké:ton shifted slightly with the lack of weight in his lap but did not wake. His head hung back against the couch, as if looking at the ceiling, but his shallow breathing told Beth he was asleep as she could not see his face. She went to stand up but, realising a warmth against her back, turned to see Ratonhnhaké:ton's fingers wringed in her shirt. She knew she should just stand up now, walk to her room and sleep in her own bed. That would be the right thing to do, but Beth didn't do the right thing. Instead, she chose to lay back down how she was, her head in Ratonhnhaké:ton's lap. She would try to deny it but it was comforting and made her feel safe. Ratonhnhaké:ton shifted again but once again did not wake. He took his hand from Beth's back and wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and moved closer to him without a fight, falling back to sleep, feeling warm and protected.

Anyone liking it so far?


	6. Certain Things Should Be Left Unsaid

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with stuff. Please enjoy and review.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Six: ** Certain Thing Should Be Left Unsaid

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke the next morning alone. There was still a lingering warmth beside him. He stood up and stretched, waking to his room. In his room was a dish of water by the window. He stripped his upper half and washed up, his eyes once again drawn to the stables where Beth was feeding the horses. Then he remembered waking in the early hours of the morning, holding onto Beth's waist as if it was a vital part of his survival. He blushed deeply, smiling at the memory. He looked back to the stables and Beth was going, onto another household chore. He fell back into thought when a knock sounded from the bedroom door. He opened it, still shirtless, and faced Beth holding a wicker basket with bed linen. "Good Morning" she smiled, amused as Ratonhnhaké:ton scrambled to cover himself. "Go…Good Morning Beth.. ahh" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, then hissed in pain. Beth put down the basket and pulled back Ratonhnhaké:ton's upper clothing. In his haste to cover up, he opened a wound still healing from his Free – running training. "Wait here" said Beth, leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later, with bandages and fresh water. "Lie down" she said and Ratonhnhaké:ton followed the order.

Beth wet a cloth and applied it to Ratonhnhaké:ton's wound. He tensed under her touch but did not move. Beth smiled devilishly. "Are you alright Ké:ton?" Beth asked. "Yes" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied simply. "It's almost like you don't want me to touch you. You seemed pretty content with touching me last night" Beth said in a low voice. Ratonhnhaké:ton could almost feel I the Lust roll off her tongue, enter his body and pool into a deep pit in his stomach. He looked away, hiding the blush that invaded his cheeks. "I… I do not know what you are talking about" said Ratonhnhaké:ton in a shaky voice. "Right. All done. I made you some breakfast. It's waiting in the kitchen" said Beth, clearing away the cloths. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down to see the wound bandaged. Beth smiled in his direction. "What I said was just a joke. You understand jokes, right?" smiled Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and Beth helped re – dress his upper half. "Go have something to eat. I'm changing the bed sheets. It's what I came up for in the first place. Unless you need a few minutes to cool down" Beth's devilish grin was back again and Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled a "No, thank you" as he left the room flustered.

Beth entered the kitchen and Ratonhnhaké:ton sat at the table talking with Achilles who asked him about his training. As Achilles spotted Beth, he stood up. "Beth, what have you been doing to the boy? He's all cuts and bruises" said Achilles, pointing at Ratonhnhaké:ton with his cane. "Training Achilles. You remember what training is, don't you? Or was that too far back?" said Beth with a smirk. Achilles smiled at Beth, tapping her gently with his cane on her leg as he passed her. "Take a break from fighting, if you kids can help it, and hit the books" Achilles called after him as he left the kitchen. Beth turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was still sporting a subtle blushing his cheeks. "Ready?" she asked and he stood up. He followed her to a small library at the back of the manor on the upper floor. "Take a seat" she said, flicking her hand in the direction of a small table with one chair on either side. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat a watched as Beth's eyes darted between the spines of books. She pulled three or four from the book case and returned to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I have some chores to finish, so I'll do them now. I would only be here watching you read anyway. These books are about the history of the Brotherhood. Read what you can and I'll be back to ask questions" explained Beth, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton in the library.

It was dusk when Beth returned to the small Library. Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was leaning over a book, looked up and smiled at Beth as she entered. "Well?" asked Beth, taking the seat opposite Ratonhnhaké:ton. "This history is very fascinating. I'm already on the forth book" said Ratonhnhaké:ton excitedly. "Okay, slow down before you run out of books" smiled Beth. As the sky turned dark, it brought the cold with it. Beth lit fires in the bedrooms and in the library as she watched Ratonhnhaké:ton finish the last book. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at a smiling Beth. "Is.. is there something wrong?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth realised she was staring and looked at her feet. It was her turn to blush. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I haven't seen someone get excited over something so small in a long time. It's nice" explained Beth. She collected the books he had finished with and walked to the bookcase. "Can you tell me about you training? When you had to read these books? It seems like a lot to take in" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth stopped dead. The book in her hand half sat on a shelf and eventually fell to her feet. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the cool, worn leather, taking in the bumps, small rips and the half broken spine from years of handling. They were both silent for a full minute. "I didn't have to read these books as part of my training. I read them after I was finished, when I moved in with Achilles" said Beth, not looking Ratonhnhaké:ton in the eye. She walked back to the table, standing opposite Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Did… did your training have to do with what happened in your past?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, licking his dry lips. "I told you not to ask me about my past" Beth shot back. "It is an honest question. What are you so afraid of?" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, his voice rising slightly, "Do you let anyone in? You can trust me." The tension in the room was so thick; they could cut it with a knife. "Can I? Why don't tell me about what happened the night you mother died?" Beth shouted, regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. "THAT IS PERSONAL!" shouted Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth was not aware he could shout that loud, and flinched slightly, but anger was coursing through her veins and this was the time to shy away. "AND MY PAST ISN'T?!" she shouted, her hands flat against the table, leaning towards Ratonhnhaké:ton. He mirrored her body language. "BETHANY!" a voice shouted from behind Beth and they both teens turned, unaware Achilles was standing in the doorway. "WHAT?" Beth shouted, not knowing why. She walked to Achilles seeing the look in his eyes. "I want you to go to Boston and give this letter to Sam. Take a few days to think and don't come back until you've calmed down" said Achilles in a stern voice. Beth did not need to be told twice and turn to leave. "Wait, what about my training?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, voice cracking from shouting. Beth turned but didn't look at him. "Take a break. Do what Achilles wants you to do" she said. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood at the top of the stairs. He leaned against the wall and looked at his feet. Beth exited her room, attaching a sword to her belt when she noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton. She wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't form the words. She sighed and walked to the stairs, tucking the letter inside her robes. As she passed Ratonhnhaké:ton, he caught her scent and looked up. He wanted to reach out and grab her arm, pull her into a hug, say sorry for what he said her but his body wouldn't move. Instead, she descended the stair and left the manor. Just like that, she was gone and Ratonhnhaké:ton was on his own.

Reviews?


	7. Sweet Dreams

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with stuff. Please enjoy and review.

**Rating:** Warning! This chapter contains mature themes. Read at your risk.

**Chapter Seven: ** Sweet Dreams

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke the next morning with the fight with Beth still fresh in his mind. He sighed and placed a hand on his bare stomach. He turned to the window, the usual dish of fresh water was not there and he could not hear Beth at the stables. It felt wrong, all of it. It was how it he had woken up every day since being here and now he woke up feeling lonely and regretting every word he said to Beth. He sighed her name and sat up. He dressed his upper half and exited he room. He met Achilles in the kitchen. The table was bare except for what Achilles had set out for himself. "You can make you own breakfast" said Achilles, looking up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton made something small and sat opposite Achilles. "What will you have me do today, old man?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. "A bit of everything. I want to see how you training with Beth is going" explained Achilles. Ratonhnhaké:ton flinched at the name. Achilles noticed the flinch but ignored it.

Achilles watched Ratonhnhaké:ton free – run for hours and decided he was on par with it. Ratonhnhaké:ton practised fighting with a dummy for hours as Achilles gave him directions from the sidelines. As they finished up, Ratonhnhaké:ton lit a fire in the living room and sat for hours listening to stories told by Achilles about his training as an Assassin and his battle stories. He smiled as he listened, injecting questions every time Achilles paused. It kept his mind off Beth, even just for a little while.

The next few days, Ratonhnhaké:ton just went through the motions, not actually paying attention to much. He practised bits and pieces, helped Achilles around the manor and every night sat and listened to Achilles tell stories for hours. Ratonhnhaké:ton stared into the fire when Achilles called for his attention. "Yes?" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, looking at Achilles. "There's obviously something on your mind, so talk" said Achilles. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaned forward. "It's about Beth" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, looking guilty. "I partly guessed" replied Achilles. "I just wanted to know about her, and I know what I said to her was wrong and I should not have shouted at her. I was not prepared for her to bring up my mother" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I don't think she was either" said Achilles, poking at the fire, bring it back to life. "I am very sorry about what I said to her and I do want to tell her that. But I do not know if she would accept my apology, as is her right. I do not know what to do" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, his face in his hands. "Well, there's no use apologizing to me, it's Bethany you must apologize to. As for what was said, you both said some things you shouldn't have and you should move past that. You did not mean to say what you said, as did Bethany. Don't hold what she said against her because what you said and what she said was said in the heat of the moment. Does that make sense?" explained Achilles. "Yes, I think it does. Thank you, old man" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Well, this Old Man is going to bed. Good night, boy. I will talk to you in the morning" said Achilles. "Good night" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton as Achilles left the room.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat by himself in silence, enjoy the sounds of cracking wood as the fire died down. He was thinking over what Achilles had said to him and decided to apologize to Beth when she returned for Boston. He was getting nervous at the thought of Beth returning, but didn't understand why. He left the living room and went to his bedroom. He lay in bed bare chested, blankets thrown to the end of the bed. He had been laying in bed for hours and could not fall asleep. He watched the stars out the window and found himself on his feet. Leaving his room, still shirtless, he walked quietly to Beth's room. He stood inside the room, back pressed to the cold door. What he was doing wasn't right, but he didn't care, and that scared him. He wandered over to a dresser table with a medium sized mirror. In front of the mirror, there was a hair brush, make – up and weaponry, knives, daggers and the like, lined up at the top of the dresser. Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked. Beth would be the only girl to have a dagger next to her make – up.

He walked to an old wardrobe that was half opened. He opened it fully to reveal Beth's clothes. He took one of her shirts and held it close to him. He caught her scent as he lay on her bed, face down. He could smell her sweet scent from the pillows, from the blankets, from the room in general, and it drove him crazy. He lost track of how long he lay there, but jumped quickly as a voice spoke out in the night. "I leave for a few days to go to Boston and you start acting like a damsel in distress, laying in my bed, smelling my clothes." Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up. Beth stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. "Beth.. I… I did not hear you come in" Ratonhnhaké:ton fumbled for an excuse. She removed her robes, turning to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "How many times have you lay in my bed, Ké:ton?" Beth asked, removing her weaponry. "This is the first time, honest" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton, blushing. Beth removed her boots. "Miss me that much?" smirked Beth. She walked to the bed, unbuttoning the first few buttons in her shirt. "I can only think of one reason for you to be in my bed, Ké:ton" Beth purred. Lust pooled deep into Ratonhnhaké:ton stomach as he reached out and grabbed Beth's hips, pulling her to him. She straddled his thighs as she unbuttoned her shirt, Ratonhnhaké:ton eyes lighting up. He dug his fingers into her hips and, in one swift movement, flipped Beth beneath him. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. He kissed her, moaning into the kiss, and kissed a trail down her neck onto her chest. Her fingers raked over the toned muscles of his back. "Do you really want this, Ké:ton?" Beth moaned into Ratonhnhaké:ton neck. Did he really want this? Just yesterday, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Beth were the furthest from friend and now she was half naked beneath him. An hour ago he wanted to apologize to her, now he wasn't so sure. "Ye…. Yes" he replied in a shaky voice. Beth removed Ratonhnhaké:ton's upper half as Ratonhnhaké:ton removed Beth's breeches, leaving her in a pair of black lace underwear. He leaned back and took in the full sight. Beth lay beneath him in only lace underwear. To him, in this moment, she looked absolutely beautiful. He wanted Beth to be his and only his. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaned forward again and kissed her neck. Kissing turned to biting as Ratonhnhaké:ton bit along Beth's collar bone and she tilted her head back and a small moan escaped her lips. Ratonhnhaké:ton dug his finger nails into her hip to hold himself back a bit. Beth kissed Ratonhnhaké:ton's cheek, pressed her lips to his ear and whispered "Ké:ton, I… I Lov…."

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke in Beth's bed alone. He sighed, becoming very aware of the throbbing sensation between his legs. He stood up and put Beth's shirt back in her wardrobe and walked to the door. He took one last look around her room, making sure nothing was out of place, before exiting, tip – toeing back to his own bedroom. He laid in bed, willing away the problem in his breeches. He bit his bottom lip, thinking of the dream. How could he think that of Beth? She was his teacher and friend. Were they even friends? Beth never called him her friend and their last meeting didn't go so well. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't wait for Beth to return, so he could apologize to her, maybe that way she would call him her friend. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at the thought of Beth calling him her friend, his smile grew at the thought of Beth moaning beneath him, but he stopped himself quickly. He sighed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Any reviews?


	8. Beth's Return

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Eight: **Beth's Return

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke the next morning and joined Achilles in the kitchen. "I think I might finally do something about the manor. I would like you help me tidy up" explained Achilles as Ratonhnhaké:ton sat across the table from him. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded. "Beth should be returning today. Maybe tomorrow" Achilles told Ratonhnhaké:ton after a moment of silence. Ratonhnhaké:ton blushed and nodded, hoping Achilles did not see. Achilles did not mention it and Ratonhnhaké:ton was glad. Achilles went on to tell Ratonhnhaké:ton what he wanted done around the manor. "I want to tidy the training room first, that should be the easiest. Then we can do this floor. There isn't anything to do up stairs" explained Achilles, Ratonhnhaké:ton nodding.

Ratonhnhaké:ton started in the training room, as Achilles said. Achilles asked for help but Ratonhnhaké:ton was doing all the work as Achilles followed him around giving instructions. He tidied up the best he could, putting the weapons away neatly, before following Achilles into a small Study – like room. Achilles sat at the desk as Ratonhnhaké:ton tidied around him. "Tell me about Assassin's in the old days" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "What?" replied Achilles, smiling with amusement. "You know, about how Assassin's were when you started" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, half shrugging his shoulders. Achilles told stories of the Assassin's, from the great Altair to Assassin's from a few years earlier. Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself tiding quicker as he listened, showing awe and wonder as he hear the tales of Assassin's who came before him.

The weather had turn stormy, a sign of an approaching winter. Ratonhnhaké:ton finished tiding the manor by night fall but it was clear it still needing a lot a handy work inside as well as out. Ratonhnhaké:ton lit fires throughout the house and took a seat on the cushioned window sill in Achilles Study. He watched the rain fall, his mind wandering, asking himself where Beth was? Was she okay? Achilles entered the study and took a seat at this desk. "She'll be here soon, boy" said Achilles, causing Ratonhnhaké:ton to jump slightly. He nodded and looked out the window once more. "Is it okay for me to ask about your mother?" Achilles asked in a gentle voice. Ratonhnhaké:ton thought for a moment and sighed. He turned to Achilles. "To tell you of my Mother, I must first tell you what happened before the burning of my village."

"When I was four years old, I was playing Hide – and – seek with the other children in village just outside the walls of the village. I was hiding in a hay pile when I was pulled from it. I looked up and I was surrounded by Charles Lee and his men. I recognize them now as the men in the portraits you showed me when I got here, the Templars. I tried to run away, to warn my village, but Charles Lee tripped me then pinned me to a tree. He said he would let me go if I told him where my village was, but I would not. He even threatened to snap my neck. Then he said, _'You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You – and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy. But not you, it seems. No.. you cling desperately to your ways, too ignorant to know your folly.'_ I will not forget those words for as long as I shall live. He let go of me then. He said he was looking for something. I asked for his name, he gave it and asked why. I told him that I was going to find him. He brushed it off. I was then knocked unconscious. When I awoke, the valley was filled with smoke. I ran to my village and it was burning. Charles Lee and the other Templars burned my village because they did not get what they wanted. I ran to my Mother, but it was too late. She was trapped beneath a fallen ceiling. I tried to save her but I could not. One of the villagers pulled my away."

While talking, Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled his knees close to his chest. He crossed his arms over his knees and dug his nails into his upper arms. There were a few minutes of silence, "If the Templars were there, I'm afraid your Father might have ordered the attack" said Achilles. "I understand" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton, not looking at Achilles. A shadow outside running towards the manor caught both Assassin's eyes as a loud banging erupted from the front door. Achilles nodded his head towards the door and Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded in replied, walking to it. Opening the door, Ratonhnhaké:ton faced a man with a weathered face, dressed in sailor clothes. "Who are you?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton menacingly. Achilles placed a hand on Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder. "It's all right boy, he's a friend. What is it, Thomas?" Achilles asked the sailor. He took a minute to catch his breath. "Achilles, that daughter of yours is taking a beating at the edge of the Frontier. About ten red coats" the sailor replied in a thick British accent. "Go, Boy" said Achilles quickly. Ratonhnhaké:ton made sure he had his Tomahawk before setting off in the direction the sailor had pointed. He was surprised at his own speed, the training with Beth was paying off.

When Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived at the edge of the Frontier, It didn't take long to find Beth. Dead at her feet lay four Red Coats while the others circled her like Birds of prey. She pulled a long dagger from inside her boot and buried it in the neck of the Red Coat running towards her. She removed it, swung it underhand and caught the stomach of a Red Coat sneaking up behind her. She dragged the dagger towards the sky, completely opening the torso of the Red Coat. She turned and ran towards a tree, jumping at it. Using the height, she jumped at a taller Red Coat, ripping open his throat from ear to ear. She stood and steadied herself. Then she noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton off to the side, in complete shock of Beth's skills. Beth looked ashamed that Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her like this, and did not see the Red Coat swing his sword at Beth, catching her right side. Ratonhnhaké:ton took action now and ran at the Red Coat, he's Tomahawk colliding with the Red Coat's chest. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Beth stood back to back, finishing off the last two Red Coats. "Are you okay?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, half holding Beth up. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Beth, applying pressure to her wound. "A sailor came to the manor. He said you were in trouble" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The rain was heavier now and Ratonhnhaké:ton helped Beth under an overhanging cliff for some shelter to catch her breath. He held her up, holding her close to his body. She had one arm around his shoulders to support herself. "I'm sorry for what I said, before I left. It was wrong of me to ask about you Mother. I'm sorry" said Beth. "No, I am sorry. It is my fault. I should not have pushed you to tell me about your past. I am sorry" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. The rain eased slightly and Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton took their chance to get back to the manor. They mounted Beth's horse and set off for home.

Ratonhnhaké:ton helped Beth to the manor and left her with Achilles. He brought the horse to the stables, giving it food and water. When he returned to the manor, Beth was laying on a table as Achilles attended her wound. Her shirt was open, pulled back just enough to see Beth's wound. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood off to the side, out of the way, staying to make sure Beth was okay. Achilles finished bandaging Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton helped her stand up. "Thanks Achilles. I'm going to bed. Good Night" she said, leaving the room. Ratonhnhaké:ton cleared the table as Achilles poked at the fire. He returned and took a seat opposite Achilles. "Ask what you want to ask, boy" said Achilles, turning to face Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Where did Beth learn to fight like that, how she killed them, it is not how… how…" Ratonhnhaké:ton said but was cut off by Achilles, "How you were thought. No, it wasn't because Bethany didn't teach you like that." "What happened to Beth in the past?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked Achilles, hoping for an answer from him. "Isn't that the question that caused a fight between you and Bethany?" said Achilles, Ratonhnhaké:ton blushing. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't tell you" said Achilles. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood up. "Did Beth tell you not to tell me?" said Ratonhnhaké:ton defensively. "No, sit down boy" said Achilles, tapping the chair with his cane and Ratonhnhaké:ton did as he was told. "I can't tell you because even I don't know. Bethany has never told me. I can only tell you what other Assassin's have told me" explained Achilles. "So?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton and Achilles sighed.

"When Bethany was young, her parents died, leaving her in the care of her Grandfather, an Assassin and a very good friend of mine. I've known Bethany since she was very young. Her Grandfather would often ask me to promise him that if something were to happen to him, that I would take her in. Then he was killed, by Templars but I had more on my mind the raising Bethany so she fell into the care of the Assassin's. I kept in touch and always told her that when I retire I would take her with me like her Grandfather wanted her to. He never wanted her to be an Assassin. But while in the care of the Assassin's, she changed. She was no longer the happy and carefree child she was in her Grandfather's care, instead she was different, all her smiles were fake, she never laughed, and it was like she was hiding something dark within her soul. When she was twelve, one of my old Assassin friend asked me to take her and I did without a second thought. He also told me something had happened in the two years she was in the Assassin's care but that Bethany would tell me. She never did and I never asked. All I know is when she came to me, she was trained to a Master Assassin level. The kind of training that will take you years to learn no matter how hard you pushed yourself." Achilles finished speaking and poked at the fire. Ratonhnhaké:ton was unsure of what to say. "I honestly do not know what happened in those two years. You'll have to ask Bethany" said Achilles as he stood up. He left Ratonhnhaké:ton, retiring to bed. Ratonhnhaké:ton let the fire die down and decided to go to bed. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a shadow at the top of the stairs. There stood Beth in her sleeping shirt. "How long have you been standing there?" ask Ratonhnhaké:ton in a quiet voice. "Long enough" replies Beth. She looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton for a moment then turned and walked away. Ratonhnhaké:ton then heard her bedroom door close. He sighed walking to his bedroom.

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed, it really means a lot. I hope you all are liking it so far.


	9. The Promise

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a while to update. Had no internet for a while.

**Chapter Nine: **The Promise

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

When Ratonhnhaké:ton woke the next morning, it had felt like everything had falling into place. There was a clean dish of water by the window, he heard Beth in the stables and when he entered the kitchen, the table had been covered with food for both him and Achilles. He was happy that he apologized to Beth. It was like the feeling of guilt weighing on his chest had eased slightly but part remained to remind him that he asked that question in the first place.

He was returned from his thoughts as Beth entered the manor through the back door. She limped slightly, on the side she had been struck, and greeting Ratonhnhaké:ton with a good morning. He returned it, walking to her, and helped her to a chair. "You should not be pushing yourself so soon, Beth" he said as she sat in the chair. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine" Beth replied, "I see you've tidied the manor." "Yes, Achilles said it was about time he done something about it" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Let me guess, he asked for help, but you did all the work" said Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded in replied. "That sounds about right" said Beth. "What sounds about right?" asked Achilles, entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. "Nothing" smirked Beth, Ratonhnhaké:ton smiling in return. Things were good between them, and that made Ratonhnhaké:ton happy. It wasn't like before Beth left.

Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton told Beth what they did over the time Beth was in Boston. Ratonhnhaké:ton explained he didn't do much training and Achilles said he was pleased with the training so far. "Will we continue my training today?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked, trying to cover his excitement. "Yes, but in the library. Give me a few days to get back on my feet" explained Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and helped Beth to her feet and then up stairs. It was like before. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat on one side of the table with a pile of books waiting to be read. He flicked through them happily, taking it all in. Instead of Beth doing other household chores while Ratonhnhaké:ton read, she sat on the other side of the table, flicking through the books Ratonhnhaké:ton was finished with before putting then back and giving him more to read.

The silence that fell around wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Ratonhnhaké:ton would smile at Beth when she would give in a new book and she would smile back. He would ask questions randomly, looking up from the book he was currently on and Beth answered the best to her abilities. They only stopped twice for something to eat, once around lunch time and then again in the evening time. It was late when Beth looked up from the book she was reading. Judging from the darkness, Beth guessed it was around midnight. She had heard Achilles retire to bed a few hours ago. "It's late, we should go to bed" said Beth standing up. She gathered up the books and headed to bookshelves. Reaching up, she hissed in pain. "How do you keep forgetting that you are injured?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, standing directly behind Beth. He took the books from her and reached, placing the books on the shelf above Beth's head. "Good Night, Beth" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, turning to leave. "Wait, Ké:ton!" said Beth. It echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls and back to Beth's ear. It had come out louder the Beth expected it to. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned. "Yes?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, facing Beth. There was a minute silence before Beth had the courage to talk. "You saved my life yesterday" were the only words to fall from Beth's lips. "You seemed to have taken care of it long before I arrived" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Yeah, well, Thanks anyway" said Beth, scratching the back of her head. "You are welcome" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton, shuffling from foot to foot. "Hey Ké:ton?" said Beth in quiet voice, unsure of whether or not Ratonhnhaké:ton heard her. He did. "Yes?" he replied. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you about my past but not now. When I'm ready to tell you. Deal?" explained Beth. "Deal, and… and in return I will tell you about my Mother" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth nodded. "If you want" she said, smiling at the native teen. The bid each other good night and retired to bed.

A short chapter for now. Reviews?


	10. Snow Is A Dangerous Thing

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Ten: **Snow Is A Dangerous Thing

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Winter had set in fast and a blanket of snow had covered the Homestead. Ratonhnhaké:ton's training continued, more inside the Manor than out, and Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton's friendship was stronger than ever. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat at the table when Beth enter the Manor through the back door. "Morning Ké:ton" she said, taking down her hood and brushing snow from her shoulders. "Good morning to you, Beth" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. Achilles entered and bid the two teenagers good morning. "Today I want you to get ready for the winter. The snow will only get heavier and we need food and firewood, enough to see use through the winter" explained Achilles. "I'm not very good at hunting Achilles, you know that" said Beth, leaning forward on the table. "I can show you how" said Ratonhnhaké:ton in a quiet voice and both Beth and Achilles turn to him to see if he actually talked. "I mean, if you want" he said, scratching the back of his head, not looking at Beth. "There you go, Bethany. The boy will show you" said Achilles, smiling at Beth, but Beth knew his smile was for from innocent.

Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton exited the Manor and Beth pulled her Assassin robe around her in an attempt to fight off the cold. "We'll use the trees and try to keep out of the snow" said Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded. They spend the whole morning and most of the afternoon hunting on the Homestead and the Frontier. "Look, an easy kill" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, pointing to a hare out in the open. He handed his bow to Beth, who looked uneasy. "I don't know, Ké:ton, I didn't do so well with the last hare. How can I kill this one?" questioned Beth. "What makes you think that?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I'm just not good with a bow and arrow, that's all. Give me a sword or a pistol or a hidden blade any day" said Beth. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at her and handed her an arrow, giving her his best _'I'm not taking no for an answer' _face and she sighed. "Here, I will show you" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, standing directly behind Beth. He placed his hands on hers, one on the bow, the other on the string, pulling the string back. He fixed the bow so she was holding it right. He repressed any feelings he had for Beth by being this close to her. "Have you got it in your sights?" Ratonhnhaké:ton breathed in her ear, trying to keep his voice level. "Yes" replied Beth. "Okay, then release the arrow when you are ready" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth did as he said and released the arrow. It landed in the hare's body and it stopped moving. "I did it" said Beth, sounding surprised. She turned her face and was face to face with Ratonhnhaké:ton who smiled at her. "Well done, Beth" he said and she blushed, looking away. "I wouldn't have been able to do it unless you showed be how. The credit should go to you" said Beth stepping away, putting a bit of distance between her and Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton skinned the hare and took its meat. They collected a good amount of meat to see them through winter and headed back to the Manor.

They spent the evening collecting firewood and got a fair amount. Both Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton chopped larger logs into smaller pieces before packing them away for easy access during the winter. "Is that all?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "For now. Will you take this pile of firewood in for tonight and then come back out. I have one more job for you" asked Beth, pointing to a pile of firewood to her right. "Of course" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, taking the firewood into the Manor. When he returned, Beth was nowhere to be seen. "Beth?" called Ratonhnhaké:ton, when suddenly, a ball of snow collided with his shoulder. He looked in the direction it had come from and there stood Beth, stepping out from behind the Manor, doubled over with laughter. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled. "Is that how you want to play it, Beth" he said, bending to make his own snowball. Beth took cover and remade her ammunition and threw it at Ratonhnhaké:ton again. Hers got him in the chest and his got her in the leg. They laughed in excitement as they continued their snowball, unsure of who was even winning. Beth ran at Ratonhnhaké:ton holding a snowball ready to be thrown. Ratonhnhaké:ton dived at her and, being caught off guard, she laughed loudly and dropped her snowball in favour of holding his shoulders as she fell backwards. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at her delight. He straddled her tights, pinning her to the ground and held a snowball of his own. "Give up yet, Beth?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, smiling uncontrollably at the girl. Beth flipped Ratonhnhaké:ton and now straddle him and brought her face close to his. "Do you, Ké:ton?" Beth said, almost seductively and Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked at the girl. Her loose hair hung freely and tickled his cheeks, causing him to reach up and push her hair back out of her face, then rested his hand on the back of her neck. The spent a peaceful moment just looking into each other's eyes before Beth looked away and sat up. "I think we'll call it even for now" she said, helping Ratonhnhaké:ton sit up. They sat cross legged and Ratonhnhaké:ton faced the ocean while Beth faced the Manor. "I want to go visit my village" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, face so close to Beth she felt his breath on her lips. "That's nice. You must miss them" replied Beth, in a quiet voice. "I… I want you to come with me" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Oh, really?" asked Beth. They leaned slightly closer, foreheads touching, and Beth's hand found Ratonhnhaké:ton upper arm to steady herself when a snowball collided with their cheek's. They turned to see Achilles, looking like an old man, leaning on his cane, but from under the brim of his hat, they could see he wore the smirk of a young man. "Yes, Achilles?" said Beth, steadying her voice. "You should come in before freezing to death, and boy, if you want to visit you village, you should do it soon. This snow will only get worse" said Achilles, turning and re-entering the Manor. As if on cue, a fresh layer of snow was starting to fall and Ratonhnhaké:ton stood up, offering a hand to Beth.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat in front of the fire, accepting of its heat. He shivered slightly and smiled when warmth appeared beside him. Beth sat down beside him holding a cup of tea. "Here" she said, offering him a taste. "No, thank you. I do not drink tea" he said smiling at her. "I don't either, but it keeps me warm" said Beth and Ratonhnhaké:ton took the cup from her. He took a drink of the hot liquid and was surprised at how it did warm him up. "Have the rest, I'll go get more firewood" said Beth standing up. "No, I will go" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, attempting to stand up. "No, no I'll go, you stay here and get warm" said Beth with a hand on Ratonhnhaké:ton shoulder as he sat once again.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was standing when Beth came back into the Manor and helped her with the firewood. Beth pulled the hood from her head, breathless from the cold. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at her and she froze under his gaze. He reached out and ever so gently brushed snowflakes from Beth's cheek. She felt herself heat up under his touch. "You had snow on your cheek" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton, placing his hand back to his side. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Ké:ton" said Beth, her fingers brushing lightly against Ratonhnhaké:ton's as she passed him. He looked at the hand he had touched Beth's cheek with and then balled it into a fist, willing away any heightened emotions. _Snow is a dangerous thing_, Ratonhnhaké:ton thought to himself, left alone to his thoughts.

_Enjoying it so far?_


	11. His Village And His People

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Eleven: **His Village And His People

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat nervously in the kitchen the next morning as he waited for Beth to re-enter the Manor. He decided he couldn't wait and exited the Manor and met Beth in the stables as she fed the horses. "Good Morning, Ké:ton" greeted Beth. "To you as well" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton, shifting nervously on his feet. "Is everything okay?" asked Beth, noticing Ratonhnhaké:ton actions. "You did not answer me yesterday" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, looking at Beth. "About what?" asked Beth, finishing with the horses. "I asked you to go to my village with me" said Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth looked at her feet and picked at her fingernail. "Do you….. do you really want me to go with you?" she asked timidly. "Yes" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton, giving Beth a smile. "Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready" smiled Beth, heading off towards the Manor.

Beth met Ratonhnhaké:ton at the front door not long after and set off for Ratonhnhaké:ton's village. As they neared the village wall, a few native children came running at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" they said as they gathered around him. Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke to them in his native tongue. One girl around the age of ten turned to Beth before saying something to Ratonhnhaké:ton in their language. Beth figured he was introducing her because she heard her name in the sentence. The girl turned to Beth and smile, saying something in her own language. Beth flushed deeply with embarrassment and looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton to be saved. Ratonhnhaké:ton said something to the girl quickly, then she turned back to Beth. "Oh! It's very nice to meet you Bethany! My name is Kahn-tineta" the girl said quickly in English, smiling at Beth. "It's very nice to meet you too" replied Beth, smiling at the girl. Ratonhnhaké:ton said something to the children and they took off running towards the village.

"They are going to tell the Clan Mother we are here" said Ratonhnhaké:ton and he started to walk again but stopped when Beth didn't walk. "Is something wrong Beth?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Is it…. Is it okay for me to be here? What if they don't like me?" asked Beth quietly. "Of course. They will like you because you are my friend" smiled Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth smiled in return and surprising Beth, and himself, Ratonhnhaké:ton took Beth's small hand in his own and they walked to the village together. Their hands slipped from each others as they entered the village and they were greeted with a man around Ratonhnhaké:ton's age jogged towards him calling his name. "Kanen'tó:kon!" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, pulling him into a hug. They exchanged a few words in their native tongue when Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to Beth and spoke in English. "Kanen'tó:kon, this is my friend Bethany. She lives in the Manor which I am staying. Beth this is Kanen'tó:kon, he is my childhood best friend. We grew up like brothers" explained Ratonhnhaké:ton to Beth and Kanen'tó:kon. "It is nice to meet you Bethany. Please call me Kanen if it is easier for you" said Kanen'tó:kon. "It's nice to meet you too Kanen, thank you" said Beth. The children from outside the village walls now circled Ratonhnhaké:ton and Beth again, wanting Ratonhnhaké:ton and Beth to play games with them. Others in the village had come to greet them as well. She flushed with embarrassment from the attention the villagers were giving her and held onto Ratonhnhaké:ton's wrist, moving closer to him. The village grew quiet as an elderly women came from one of the longhouses and Beth, guessing this was the Clan Mother, looked at her feet feeling awkward. "Oiá:ner" Ratonhnhaké:ton said as she approached them. Ratonhnhaké:ton introduced Beth to the Clan Mother in his native language. The Clan Mother then turned to Beth. "It's nice to meet you, Bethany. I am the Clan Mother of the Kanien'kehá:ka village. I welcome you" said the Clan Mother in English, smiling at Beth. "Thank you for having me" said Beth.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, come speak with me a while" the Clan Mother said, walking towards a longhouse. "Of course, Oiá:ner" said Ratonhnhaké:ton said, not really wanting Beth to leave go of him. "I will be back in a short while. Kanen'tó:kon, I leave Beth in your care" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, following the Clan Mother. "Of course, Ratonhnhaké:ton" said Kanen'tó:kon. "Bethany! Bethany!" called a girls voice and Beth turned to see the young girl from earlier, Kahn-tineta, running towards her followed by a few younger girls. "Hi!" said Beth, smiling at the girl. "Can we braid your hair? It's so long. Please!" Kahn-tineta said, emphasizing the word 'so'. She continued to beg and the other girl followed suit. "Okay!" said Beth, laugh gently. The girls caught her by the hand and dragged her over to a seating area and sat her down. Kanen'tó:kon sat opposite. "Why are you here, Kanen'tó:kon?" Kahn-tineta asked. "Ratonhnhaké:ton left Bethany in my care" explained Kanen'tó:kon. "Fine, but do not bother us while we work" said Kahn-tineta, causing Beth to laugh.

"What was Ké:ton like when he was younger?" Beth asked. "Full of energy. Always wanted to hunt, to fight, to just move in general" explained Kanen'tó:kon, smiling at Beth. "Not much has changed so" laughed Beth. "No, it has not" Kanen'tó:kon laughed too. "How close were you?" asked Beth, Kahn-tineta still braiding her hair. "Like Ratonhnhaké:ton said, we were like brothers. He taught me how to hunt, how to fight. I suppose it was his way of making it up to me when he got us in trouble" explained Kanen'tó:kon. "Did he get you in trouble a lot?" smiled Beth. "Yes, unfortunately I could not talk him out of everything. Once, when we were eight, he talked me into climbing a tree with him at night outside the walls" said Kanen'tó:kon. "What happened?" asked Beth. "I fell and broke my arm. If I talked him out of it, we would not have gone outside that night and I would not have broken my arm. But I do not hold it against him, of course. He is my best friend for a reason, and he helped me back to the village that night and took the full blame for leaving the village walls that night" said Kanen'tó:kon, smiling with nostalgia.

"What is going on over here?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton, walking up to them. "All done!" called Kahn-tineta and Beth stood up. Kahn-tineta had braided Beth's hair into one braided that fell down the right side of her chest and it was tied with a black hair tie with a small feather hanging from it. Falling down the left side of her face was a short length of hair that had beads braided into it. "You look beautiful" said Ratonhnhaké:ton before he could stop himself. "Thank you" replied Beth blushing. She cleared her throat and turned to Kanen'tó:kon. "Kanen was telling me stories of when you were younger" said Beth, smiling at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He cringed. "All good I hope" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, laughing along with Beth.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" a few boys had joined the girls that were braiding Beth's hair and now called for Ratonhnhaké:ton attention. "Will you and Beth play Hide and Seek with us before you go?" one of the boys asked. Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed and looked between Beth and Kanen'tó:kon. The others in the village could only laugh as a group of kids stood outside the village walls drawing straws. Along with Ratonhnhaké:ton , Kanen'tó:kon and Beth. "Just like when we were children, Kanen'tó:kon. Will you stomach slow you down this time?" Ratonhnhaké:ton joked, playfully tapping Kanen'tó:kon's stomach. Kanen'tó:kon laughed, along with the children, and Beth playfully hit Ratonhnhaké:ton arm.

As a young boy drew the shortest straw, he leaned against the tree and started to count as the others ran off to hide. "What do I do?" asked Beth. "You do not know how to play Hide and Seek?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. Beth looked at her feet but said nothing. "Come on" he smiled, grabbing her hand. Ratonhnhaké:ton led Beth to a large tree and sat at the base, knees pulled to their chests. They heard the boy starting to find the others and giggled silently to themselves. Who knew that they were going to spend the evening acting like children! They still held hands and Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face Beth. Their faces were close, too close, just like yesterday, and they knew it. It felt like yesterday. They were getting closer and closer until Ratonhnhaké:ton's hot breath ghosted Beth's lips, their foreheads touching. Beth gave Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand a squeeze. "Found you!" they heard the boy say as he ran to them. And again it was narrowly missed. And again they would not talk about what almost happened. They continued to play Hide and Seek until the sun set over the Valley.

"Thank you so much for having me" said Beth, as they said good bye to the village. "Bethany!" called Kahn-tineta, running to her. "Yes?" said Beth, kneeling to the girl's height. "I want you to have these" Kahn-tineta said, thrusting something into Beth's hand. Beth looked and saw a handmade, woven bracelet and a necklace with, as best as Beth could see, wolf teeth. "Did you make these?" asked Beth and Kahn-tineta nodded. "Thank you" smiled Beth and the young girl threw her arms around Beth's neck. Beth hugged her back before standing up and Ratonhnhaké:ton helped her with her new bracelet and necklace. They waved good bye to the village and set off for the homestead.

It was late when they arrived back at the Manor and they both went to bed. "Good night Beth" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, stopping at his bedroom door. "Hey, Ké:ton?" said Beth, stopping beside him. "Yes?" he turned to her. "I just want to say thank you for taking me to your village. I had so much fun" she said, standing awkwardly. It was silent for a moment before Beth threw her arms around Ratonhnhaké:ton's neck. "Thank you" she said once more into his shoulder. She then let go and went to her room, leaving a dazed Ratonhnhaké:ton standing in the hall.

_Reviews?_


	12. The Promise Fulfilled

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Twelve: **The Promise Fulfilled

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

It had been a few weeks since they had been to Ratonhnhaké:ton's village and both Ratonhnhaké:ton and Beth still were in good spirits. They had prepared the Manor as best as they could for winter and the now spent their days either in the training room down stairs or the Library upstairs. Today was a bit of both as they had spent the morning training with swords and now sat in the library flicking through books. Beth fiddled with the necklace Kahn-tineta gave her, still wearing both the necklace and bracelet. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled, proud that his village had accepted Beth so quick.

They finished reading and sat for a meal with Achilles. When finished, they sat by the fire, listening to stories Achilles told for most of the night. "Are you the first female Assassin?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked Beth. "No, and I won't be the last" smiled Beth. "What do you mean?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "There will always be women like be, who would rather fight than ever bow to Templar Rule" explained Beth with a proud look on her face. "But I'm willing to bet that female Assassin's who came before me just weren't as good as me" said Beth jokingly, a grin on her face. "They didn't have you quick wit, I'll give you that Bethany, but the female Assassin's I knew still had the decency to dress as _females" _Achilles grinned at the girl. She knew it was a joke. "You wound me, Achilles" Beth said in a fake hurt voice. Ratonhnhaké:ton could only grin at the antics of the older man and the young woman.

Achilles retired to bed, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. They sat in silence, staring into the fire. Eventually, Beth stood up and pulled on her Assassin robe. "Follow me" she said, Ratonhnhaké:ton obeying. She walked up the stairs, through the room at the back of the Manor, out onto the balcony. From there, she climbed to the roof and lay down, arms behind her head and one leg crossed over the other. Ratonhnhaké:ton followed suit. She gazed up at the stars and a little time had passed before she spoke.

"When I was a child, my parents died and I went to live with my grandfather, an Assassin. It was from him I learned all about the Brotherhood and met Achilles. I knew that he never wanted me to join the Brotherhood but, it's all I've ever known. He was always gone on Missions and I was always left in the care of Achilles and the Assassins when he was gone and I knew I would join them one day. Then he died and I fell into the care of the Assassins permanently. When I was ten, an Assassin from England came to the Colonial Brotherhood .His name was Doctor Thomas Lane. He said he had a way to better our numbers, we just had to train the Assassins when they younger. They didn't believe him at first but he said he could perform an experiment to prove it. So the Assassin handed him four orphans in their care. Edward and Elizabeth Fairchild, sixteen year old twins who were originally from England who had moved here when they were younger, Jonathan May, a fourteen year old from Boston and me. I was barely ten year old. So they trained us, to fight, to hunt, with only one purpose. To kill. We trained and we trained and they turned us into killers. It was the only thing we knew how to do. I took my first kill at ten when most kids my age were out having fun. That's why I know how to fight like I do. It was just the four of us to look out for each other. It was two years of hell for the four of us, two years for the Assassins to figure out that what he was doing was breaking us. They finally figured out what Lane was doing to us and he was disgraced from the Brotherhood and sent away. Then Achilles took me in. I… I didn't want you to find out in case… in case you thought that's what I am. A killer and nothing else. That's not who I am now, not any more. The Brotherhood doesn't talk about what happened and neither do me or Jonathan."

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't know what to say. This was what Beth was keeping from him, with good reason. "What… what happened to the other three?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked licking his lips. "Shortly before our…. 'group' was disbanded there was a Templar attack on the hideout we were staying in just outside of Boston. Elizabeth was killed and Edward couldn't take losing his sister. He hanged himself. Jonathan and I found him the next morning. When I was told I was moving in with Achilles, Jonathan and I said our goodbye's and went our separate ways. He's living in Boston somewhere the last I heard. I haven't seen him since" explained Beth. "Why didn't you tell Achilles?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. "I didn't want him to think what happened to us… to me was his fault for leaving me in the care of the Assassin's" said Beth. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ratonhnhaké:ton told Beth about the burning of his village and the death of his mother.

They both sat up and slight face each other. "I'm sorry about your mother" said Beth in a sad voice. "I'm sorry about what happened to you" said Ratonhnhaké:ton, his voice equally as sad. Ratonhnhaké:ton placed a hand on Beth's upper arm and leaned forward. He placed his lips on Beth's forehead and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled away then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She had her arms loosely around his waist. They stayed this was for as long as they could before the cold pushed them back inside, where they stay the rest of the night in front of the fire, curled up in a blanket together, where they eventually feel asleep.

_Thank you for the reviews. For those of you who think it's going a bit slow, I feel the same way. I'm going to try and get the story going with the events of Assassin's Creed III_. _I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	13. A New Name

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long to upload. I was really busy lately and didn't have time. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: **A New Name

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

It was nearing the end of winter when they travelled to Boston. Ratonhnhaké:ton was in complete awe of the city. Achilles tapped him with his cane when he saw him stare after the townsfolk. "Don't stare" Achilles said, righting his cane. "Sorry" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied with an embarrassed look on his face. Beth exited the carriage and fell into step with both Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Come on" said Achilles and both teens followed without question.

"This place is incredible. The people, the sounds and smells, I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders" Ratonhnhaké:ton was excited to be in Boston for the first time. "I thought the same as you upon a time. These days, I much prefer the quiet of the country side" replied Achilles.

"But there is so much life here, so many opportunities" Ratonhnhaké:ton questioned Achilles' thoughts. "For a few, my boy, for a few" Achilles replied cynically.

They stopped on a corner and Achilles gave Ratonhnhaké:ton a list and a coin purse, directing him to a general store. "Go with him, Bethany" Achilles turned to Beth. "Okay" replied Beth. "Good" he said, turning back to Ratonhnhaké:ton, "Now you're also going to need a new name. You skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to thought a Spaniard than a Native, and both are better still than I" Achilles explained, cynical once again. "That is not true" Ratonhnhaké:ton said, angry at Achilles' view of himself. "What's true and what is aren't always the same" Achilles shot back.

"What will you call me then?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked, moving on from the subject. Achilles looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Connor. Yes, that will be your name." "Achilles, are you sure?" asked Beth. Achilles nodded. "Alright then, off you go" said Achilles, playfully pushing both Beth and 'Connor' with his cane. "Why did you ask Achilles if he was sure to call me Connor?" asked Connor, on the way to the general store. Beth pulled her hood further over her head as they passed a group of guards. "That name means more to Achilles than he will probably ever tell you, so please do not do anything that will make Achilles regret calling you that" explained Beth, not actually answering the question. "Of… of course" replied Connor as they reached the general store.

Connor got what they could in the general store. "We should find Achilles" said Connor, and both turned to walk. Turning down a street, Beth suddenly stopped and extended her arm out in front of Connor to make him stop, gently touching his stomach with the back of her hand. "What the hell is going on here?" Beth asked to the air, anger clear in her voice. Connor was suddenly aware of what she was talking about. In the street, British Regulars were arguing with several citizens, a few even had citizens pinned to walls with their muskets. "Come on" said Beth, breaking into a jog, heading towards where they had left Achilles.

"What happened?" asked Connor as they reached Achilles. "That's what we're going to find out. Follow me" replied Achilles. They followed him to the Town House where a British Regular was trying to get citizens to disperse. Achilles pointed with his cane, "There." Both Connor and Beth looked. "Is that… my Father…?" asked Connor, already knowing the answer. There, standing tall and speaking to another man, was Haytham Kenway, Templar Grand Master of the Colonial Rite.

"Yes, which means trouble is sure to follow. I need you to tale his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg, we can't allow him to light the fuse" said Achilles. "But –" said Connor, but was cut off by Achilles, "But nothing! Do as I say and go!" Connor left, tailing the man his Father was talking to. Achilles turned to Beth. "I'm leaving" he said, walking towards their carriage. "I figured as much, but Connor won't be happy to hear it" replied Beth, walking beside him. "I want you so stay here, make sure he doesn't get killed. I send for Samuel Adams, he can get you two out of Boston" explained Achilles, reaching the carriage. "See you back at the Homestead" said Beth, seeing Achilles off. As he left, the events of the Boston Massacre were unfolding.

As the panic died down, the sun was setting as Beth darted down side streets until she found the one she was looking for. She slowed to a walk and, passing a small nook between two buildings, she was pulled in by strong hands. She ejected her Hidden Blade as she was pinned to the wall, a stone Tomahawk to her throat. When she realise who it was, she retracted her Hidden Blade. "Connor, stop, it's me" she said, pushing her hand into his chest. He squinted in the dark and, realising it was Beth, took a step back and sheathed his Tomahawk. "Sorry" he said, embarrassed. "Don't be. Are you okay?" she asked, worry drenching her voice. "Yes, I am fine" replied Connor. "What happened?" she asked. "I killed the man, but Charles Lee was on the other roof. When the man failed, Charles Lee shot into the air to startle the British regulars into a fight with the citizens" explained Connor. "But why?" asked Beth. "I do not know. Was anyone hurt?" asked Connor. Beth was silent for a few moments. "Five citizen were killed, a few more wounded" explained Beth, her voice sad. Connor's head fell forward, he was angry at himself for what had happened. Beth saw this. "This is not your fault Connor, it's the Templars. How were you to know that Charles Lee was on the other ro – " she cut herself off, ejecting her Hidden Blade. She didn't move but her eyes darted to the side, listening intently. Connor concentrated and listened too, eventually hearing footsteps walking towards their location. The footsteps grew louder and Beth jumped out of the nook, grabbing the person, Hidden Blade to their throat.

"Careful now. I'm here to help" the man hissed at Beth. She retracted her Hidden Blade once more, but did not let him go. "Who are you?" Connor asked, standing beside Beth. "Just a messenger. Mr Adams wants a word" he explained, and Beth left him go at the mention of the name. "What? Why?" Connor asked. "It's okay Connor, Sam Adams is a friend" said Beth, a hand on his arm. The man adjusted his front as Beth left him go, "Well you'll need ask him that yourself. He'll meet you tonight near Faneuil Hall. I suggest laying low until then." The man left and Connor turned to Beth. "What is going on?" he asked, and Beth smiled innocently. "What?" he asked, knowing that Beth knew.

She sighed, smile dropping. "Achilles is gone, back to the Homestead. Sam's the only chance we have of getting you out of Boston alive" she crossed her arms over her chest. "WHAT?" Connor shouted. Beth darted forward, pinning Connor to the wall, one hand over his mouth, the other flat on his chest. "Shhh… We're hiding, remember? Shout anymore and every guard in Boston will find us" she huffed. She blushed suddenly, realising that she could feel his hot breath on her hand and that, as he was being pushed backwards, his natural reaction was to grab something for support. In this case, it was her hip. He looked into her through half – lidded eyes, but made no move to push her off him. With his free hand, he reached for the hand on his chest. With his thumb, he brushed her fingers lightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she took a step back, the hand she had over his mouth curled into her chest with embarrassment. She coughed lightly, steadying her voice. "Emm.. Come on, we'll head to Sam now" she said, not looking at him. Connor follow, glowing with embarrassment also.

_So close, yet so far, Connor. Any thoughts?_


	14. Escaping Boston

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Fourteen: **Escaping Boston

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

It was dark when Beth and Connor approached a man near Faneuil Hall. "Sam" she said walking to him. "Bethany, I though you would have left with Achilles" he said, giving Beth a hug. "Well, someone has to look out for him" she replied with a smirk, tilting her head in Connor's direction. Sam turned to Connor, "You're Achilles boy, Connor, was it? I saw what happened at the town house. A fine mess, that." "Connor, this is Sam" Beth said. "Samuel Adams, at your service" Sam said, extending his hand towards Connor. Connor eyed his hand, but wouldn't shake it, so Sam retracted his hand, "Achilles asked me to get you out of Boston." "Explain" Connor simple stated. "The whole city's looking for you…" explained Sam, looking over to a Town Crier. The Town Crier was telling the citizens about a criminal wanted after what happened at the Town House. Connor was the criminal. "What am I suppose to do?" asked Connor, worried. Sam walked to a tree and tore down a 'Wanted' poster that had Connor's face on it, "You can take down these posters for a start. Returned to me when you've removed the others." Connor nodded and turned to Beth. "Don't look at me, you a big boy now, Connor, you can go alone. Try not to be seen by the guards" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Connor blushed and left Beth and Sam.

When Connor returned, Beth and Sam were standing with a Town Crier. "Ah, Connor, there you are. I'd like you to meet Cyrus" said Sam, introducing the Town Crier. Cyrus looked jumpy. "Is it… Is he the killer?" asked Cyrus. Connor stepped towards Cyrus, but stopped when Beth put a hand on his upper arm. "Peace, Cyrus is on our side – or rather, for the right price he will be" explained Sam. A guard held a 'Wanted' poster to a few citizens, asking if they saw Connor. He went to hide his face but Sam stopped him, "Watch and learn." He placed a few coins in Cyrus' hand and Cyrus proceeded to give a false report that rendered the 'Wanted' posters useless. "Thank you kindly Cyrus" Sam said. "Pleasure" replied Cyrus. "Come on then, there's still one last bit of work to do" Sam said, clapping Connor's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, following Sam and Beth. "To the printer. Where do you think all those posters came from? They're made by a machine. We need to shut it down" explained Sam. At the end of the street, there was a row of guards blocking their path. "Dammit, we're too late. They've set up a check point. Come on, this way" said Sam, leading them down an alternate route. "I can go by rooftop and meet you there?" said Connor. "No, better you learn about the tunnels now" said Sam. "Tunnels?" Connor questioned. "The Mason's have a whole network of them under the city. They're quite useful when speed and secrecy are required" explained Sam. They reach the tunnels entrance. "Here we are, then. I'll see you inside" said Sam, each entering one by one.

It was pitch black instead the tunnels. Beth wouldn't move until Sam had found a lantern and Connor groped the air in hopes of not walking into something. "Hold on" said Sam trying to light the lantern. Connor's foot caught on something and he fell forward, knocking over the smaller body standing in front of him. "WHOA!" Beth said, as Connor landed on her. The lantern glowed to life as Connor pushed himself up, hovering over Beth. She propped herself up on her elbows and blushed, looking into Connor's eyes. "Do you two….. need a moment?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face and Beth shot him a look. Connor blushed, standing up quickly and grabbed Beth, helping her up as he went. "Sorry" he said, his embarrassment betraying him. "It's okay" she replied, brushing down her clothes.

Sam handed Connor the lantern and he lead them through the tunnels. They eventually came to where they need to be, but the door was locked. "Arse! I don't suppose Lock – picking is part of your repertoire?" Sam asked Connor. Connor smirked, handed Sam the lantern and picked the lock. "How did you learn that?" Sam asked, amazed. "I had a good teacher" Connor smirked at Beth. "Your damn right you did" Beth joked. "Well done, the printer isn't far. Let us reconvene there" said Sam as they all left the tunnels.

When they were finished in the printers, Sam walked the teens to the Harbour Master. "Here we are. Speak with the Harbour Master and he'll see you home" said Sam. "Thank you for everything, Sam. I promise one day to repay the favour" said Connor. "Oh, I'm counting on it" smiled Sam. Connor stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Like this?" he questioned himself, and Sam shook his hand. Connor smiled quickly, hoping no one saw, but Beth did. She smiled at him, proud at her student…. Her friend. They spoke with the Harbour Master and got on a ship passing the Homestead.

Dawn broke as the ship left the Harbour. The Captain was friendly and told them they could go below deck and rest if they wanted. They did and found a quiet spot in the cargo hold where no one bothered them. "If you have something to say Connor, say it" said Beth, sitting down beside him. "Why would I not just speak to someone and explain my innocent" Connor frowned. "'Cause, Connor, we're Assassin's. We're not exactly Saints. Regardless of whether we're innocent or not, the guards will only see it their way. Beside, you aren't innocent, I heard you were quiet the Trouble maker when you were younger" smirked Beth. "But.. how?" Connor blushed. "Kanen told me when we were in you village" Beth smiled. She looked tired and she rubbed her eyes. "Kanen'tó:kon" Connor growled. Beth laughed and rested her head on Connor's shoulder. "Beth?" said Connor a few minutes later and he looked down. She was asleep with a peaceful look on her face. He smiled and, slipping his arm around her shoulder and letting her head rest on his chest, leaned back and rested himself.

_The story's starting to get somewhere now. Enjoying it? _


	15. The Homestead

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Homestead

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

As they entered the Manor, Connor was angry and found Achilles in the dining room. "Welcome back" he said, seeing the two teens. "You left us in Boston!" Connor said angrily. "The training we've done here is all well and good, but experience is a better teacher by far" said Achilles, leaning back in the chair. "What of my Father?" Connor raised his voice. "In to the wind, I'm afraid" Achilles said. "We have to find him!" shouted Connor. Achilles continued to speak calmly no matter how much Connor shouted, "And we will… after the house has been repaired." "But he's out there plotting who knows what" Connor pointed off into a general direction. "And what would you do when you found him? If you found him? You're a boy with a few months of training, he's a man full grown who has spent decades honing his skills" Achilles spoke with confidence and Connor knew he was right but said nothing.

"If you're going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these" said Achilles, sliding a wooden box across the table. Connor looked confused, taking the box up in his hands, but Beth knew exactly what they were. He opened the box, smiling, all anger forgotten. "Go on, before I change my mind" said Achilles, looking away, he was secretly proud of Connor. Connor now had his own pair of Hidden Blade. Beth smiled and helped him put them on, adjusting them. It was quiet for a few moments as all three looked at Connor's new blades, then suddenly a banging came from the window. They turned and saw a tall, stocky man shouting for help. Connor looked at Beth. "You go on ahead, I will follow" said Beth and Connor nodded, heading for the front door. "You are so proud of him" said Beth as soon as Connor was out of ear shot. "I don't know what you're talking about" said Achilles, playing innocent. "Right, but I know you wouldn't call him Connor if you didn't care for him" said Beth, arms across her chest. Achilles waved his hand at his adopted daughter and she held up her hands defensively. "Fine, don't admit it, but I know" she said, turning to leave the Manor also.

Beth reached the shore line with the tall, stocky man from the window just in time to see Connor drag a skinny, ginger – haired man from the water. She ran to Connor's side. "Are you okay?" she asked, crouching beside him. He nodded. The tall, stocky man pointed at the skinny man, "What this knob – end is trying to say is he's forever in your debt sir" he said, helping Connor up. "Who you calling a knob – end?" said the skinny man, pointing from the ground. "You, because you are one" said the tall man, helping him up. Beth recognized their accents as Scottish and wondered how they ended up on the homestead.

Connor was wondering the same, "What were you doing on those logs?" "One of the dangers of lumbering. We've got the camp set up a few rods off of here, as we're cutting timber. We're hoping to open a mill in the area" explained the tall man. "There is a good place not far from the Manor on the hill where I am staying" said Connor, pointing. The man chuckled. "I like you already. We'll have a look" he said, turning to leave, the shorter man following.

The lumberjacks stayed on the Homestead. The names were Godfrey and Terry, both moving here with their wives and children. The built there own houses and Achilles went to meet them. "I'll miss the peace and quiet, but we could certainly use the wood" he said, Connor and Beth standing on either side of him. "The Manor needs a lot of work" said Connor, leaning towards him. "That, and other things. Meet me at the small shack by the shoreline when you have time. There's something else you need to see" said Achilles, heading away. "What is it?" asked Connor. "An… asset" Achilles walked away.

They met Achilles outside the small shack. From inside, they could hear someone sing drunkenly. Connor knocked on the door. "GO 'WAY!" someone shouted from the other side. He looked to Achilles and Achilles nodded. Connor then opened the door and peeped inside. An older looking man in Sailor clothes sat inside drinking alcohol, looking angry at Connor's intrusion. "Said go 'way boy, D'ya not speak the King's English?" he said, waving a hand a Connor. Connor and Achilles filed into the shack and Beth leant against the door frame. The stench of alcohol caused Connor to attempt to block his nose. "Oh, I didn't see you there, old man. I'd of set my home in order if I knew you'd be callin'. Evening, Miss Bethany" he said, Beth nodding a hello. "The boy's name is Connor. He's here to restore the property" explained Achilles. The man took a drink from the bottle he was holding. "Restore? RESTORE! Pardon my manners" the man said sarcastically.

The man exited the shack, Achilles and Connor following. "She's still the fastest in the Atlantic – sure she needs some attention, minor things mostly, but with a little affection, she'll fly again" said the man, pointing out into the bay. "Who is 'she'?" Connor asked. "Connor, don't – " Beth tried to save him, but was cut off. "WHO is SHE? Why, the Aquila boy! The Ghost of the North Seas!" the man swayed, pointing to a wrecked ship in the bay. "The boat" Connor stated. "Connor, seriously – " Beth tried but was cut off once again. "b – b – A BOAT? She's a SHIP, boy and make no mistake about it!" he said to Connor before turning to Achilles, "I thought you brought him here to restore order! I reckon he's the greenest thing on the Frontier." "You two meet me back at the Manor when you've finished here" Achilles said, leaving.

"You said it required repairs, you able?" Connor asked, pointing towards the ship. Beth shook her head at Connor once more. "SHE does need work – a ship is a SHE, boy – and yes, I can refit her but I'm lacking in the proper supplies. Some…. Some quality timber would help me get started" he said. "I can see to that. How long before it –" the man looked at Connor and he corrected himself, " – SHE is able to sail again?" "Just get me the lumber, boy, and I'll raise a crew" the man said sliding down the wall. Both teens looked at the drunken sailor. "Faulkner? Faulkner!" Beth called. She shook her head, smiling, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Achilles wants to see us" Beth said, lightly hitting the back of her hand off Connor's stomach to get his attention. "Who is that?" Connor asked, heading back to the Manor with Beth. "His name is Robert Faulkner. Believe it or not, he and the Aquila are what's left of the Assassin Navy" explained Beth. "Him, really?" said Connor. "Yeah, he's a hell of a sailor, don't let the bottle in his hand fool you" said Beth as they reached the Manor.

As they enter the Manor, Achilles called then from his study. "There you are. I've something to show you. Come, take a look" he said from behind his desk. Connor entered and Beth followed. He stood in front of the desk and Beth sat on the edge of the desk, turned to face both Connor and Achilles. "What is it?" asked Connor. "A ledger. It lets us manage the Homestead's dealings" explained Achilles, pushing a large, open book towards Connor and Beth. "And these?" asked, Connor, running his finger over a written – on page. "That was years ago. Before the slow fever, before the Templars, before everything collapsed…" Achilles looked sad, remembering the past, causing Connor and Beth to look at each other, sympathetic looks on their faces. "But that's all in the past. Better we focus on what's in front of us. Take up the ledger and I'll teach you how it all works" said Achilles, teaching both Connor and Beth to use it.


	16. Welcome To The Brotherhood

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Sixteen: **Welcome To The Brotherhood

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

In the six months it took to refit the Aquila, Connor trained to prefect his skills further. One morning, he entered the kitchen to meet Beth. "Morning, Connor" she said, not looking at him. "Good Morning, Beth" replied Connor. "Faulkner is looking for you. The Aquila is finished being repair" Beth said, standing away from him, holding a cup. "Are you coming with me?" Connor asked, eating a bit before leaving. "I follow you down in a bit" she said, staring into her cup of tea. Connor left and Beth sighed. In the last few months, her and Connor had grown closer and she now realised she had feelings for him. _But I can't, I'm not allowed to. We work together and that's all, no more. Liking someone is a weakness, _Beth thought to herself, while scratching her arm with more force than necessary. "Bethany?" someone called and she looked up. Achilles was standing in front of her. "What?" she asked, shaking thoughts from her head. "Are you alright?" he asked, sitting at the table. "Yes, fine" she replied quickly. "Okay. Is Connor already gone to Faulkner?" Achilles asked, looking at the girl with confusion. She nodded in reply. "Faulkner plans to take him to Martha's Vineyard to teach him to sail. Do me a favour and go find out how long he will be" Achilles asked. "Now?" Beth picked at her fingernails, not looking at Achilles. "Yes, now" replied Achilles with a sigh.

Beth pulled at her Assassin's robes. _This is stupid, I'm acting like a twelve year old_, she thought to herself. After a full minute of standing on the pier beside the Aquila, Beth finally called for Connor. "Connor?" she called and a few seconds later he looked over the side at her. He smiled and her stomach flipped. "Beth, are you coming with me?" he asked. Faulkner appeared beside him. "Connor, it's back luck to have a woman on board the ship" Faulkner whispered to Connor, but Beth heard him anyway, and Faulkner turned to Beth, "No offence, of course, to the lovely Miss Bethany." "You're safe, Faulkner, don't worry. I have errands to run for Achilles here" Beth said. Faulkner nodded, said good bye to Beth and left the two teenagers to talk. "Sorry" she said to Connor as he left the ship and walked to her. "Are you sure?" he asked, sounding upset, standing in front of her. "Yeah, I need to head to Boston for a few things. I'll be back before you return. Achilles wants to know how long you'll be" she said. "Faulkner said about a week, ten days at most" said Connor and Beth nodded. The two teens stood awkwardly together, Connor scratching the back of his head and Beth finding her sleeve very interesting.

Before she could stop herself, Beth pushed herself up on her tip – toes and kissed his cheek gently. "Come home safe, yeah?" she said, pulling away, biting her bottom lip. She turned to walk away when a hand enclosed her wrist. Connor pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, her hands flat against his chest. He half – closed his eyes, slowly placing his lips against hers. Their lips worked together, time slowing down. Beth balled her hands into fists around Connor's front. Several wolf whistles sounded from the ship deck and both teens pulled away, aware of where they were. The crew and Faulkner were cheering, and Connor and Beth blushed. "I'll see you when you get back" she said to Connor, cringing. She turned and headed back to the Manor. She knew Connor stared after her but she wouldn't allow herself look back.

Beth entered the Manor, her back to the front door she had just entered, a finger tracing her bottom lip, replaying the kiss in her head. "Well?" Achilles' voice sounded from her left. "Well, what?" she asked, not really paying attention. "How long will he be?" asked Achilles, sounding impatient. He entered his study and sat at the desk, Beth following and standing in front of it. "Emm…. A week, ten days at most" said Beth, trying to focus. "Okay, do you think he's ready?" Achilles asked. "Personally, yes, I've thought him everything I know and he has perfected his skills. Not much he has left to learn" explained Beth, a hand on her hip. "Very well, we'll induct him when he gets back" said Achilles. "I'm heading to Boston tomorrow, I'll be back before him" said Beth turning to leave. "Very well" Achilles replied, Beth leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It was nearly three weeks since the Aquila had sail out of the bay and they still had not returned. Beth had spent her days, since returning from Boston, tiding the Manor and doing her chores before spending the day on the hill behind the Manor, looking out into the bay. "Bethany, did Connor say or do something to you before he left?" Achilles asked one day, sitting, eating breakfast with Beth. Her cheek burned furiously as she looked down into her cup. "No" she said, not looking up. "Hmmm… well they should be returning soon. If you see them, tell me immediately" Achilles said, leaving Beth alone. Beth walked to her usual spot on the hill and sat on a large rock. She wasn't sitting there long when something caught her eye. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but, sure enough, she saw the Aquila's sails flying high, sailing into the bay. She re – entered the Manor and found Achilles in his room, sitting at his desk, writing something. She knocked on the doorframe, getting his attention. "They're back" she said, hoping Achilles wouldn't mention the smile on her face. "Well, we best get ready" he replied, leaning on his cane to stand up.

When Connor entered the Manor, he found Achilles standing by the stairs and Beth sitting on them. Beth half smiled and gave a small wave from behind Achilles. "Three weeks…. and not even a goodbye before you left" Achilles sighed. Connor apologized. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Achilles said, walking towards the training room, both teens following. In the training room, Connor automatically walked to the Assassin Robes standing in the centre. "Put them on" Achilles said. Connor looked at him, almost as if he was giving him a chance to change his mind, but Achilles nodded his approval. Achilles and Beth left the basement, leaving Connor to change.

Connor rejoined Achilles and Beth on the main floor of the Manor. He noticed that Beth was wearing her own robes. "Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions but I don't think either of us are really the type for that. Bethany?" Achilles said. "I didn't get one either" replied Beth. The three Assassins stood in almost a triangle. Achilles turned back to Connor, "You have your tools and training, your targets and goals. And now you have your title. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor." Achilles put his hand on Connor's shoulder, an air of Fatherly Pride around him.

Achilles left Connor and Beth and she turned to Connor. "Follow me" she said, walking towards the dining room. Connor noticed a wooden box on the table. "I… I got you a present. Welcome to the Brotherhood" she said, pushing the box towards him. He opened it to see a steel Tomahawk, clearly made by the Brotherhood. "Beth, this is… amazing. Thank you" he said, bending down, giving the female Assassin a kiss on the cheek. Beth took a step back. "What?" asked Connor, somewhat hurt. "Nothing" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why would you not let me kiss you?" asked Connor, sheathing his new Tomahawk. "I just…. I just think, maybe, we should just be friends" she was more trying to convince herself than she was Connor. "Did.. did I do something wrong?" Connor asked, upset clear in his voice. "No, you didn't it's just that… this job….. your goals, if were working together… it may take years…. And well…." She stuttered and stammered, trailing off.

"If you have something to say, Beth, say it" Connor used her own line against her. His upset turned to anger, more towards himself than Beth. "Relationships are weaknesses and you can't have weaknesses in this job" Beth said, voice louder than she was expecting. Connor opened his mouth to say something back but stopped, closing his mouth. He could have sworn tears swelled in the corners of Beth's eyes but she pushed them back. He thought on her words and made a realisation. "Those are not your words, are they, but you trainings' " said Connor. Beth bit her bottom lip, eyes closed tightly. "I'm… I'm … sorry… just… sorry" said Beth weakly, pushing her palms into her own eyes. "Bethany? Connor? Is everything alright?" Achilles asked. Both teens turned to him. "I'm going to get some air" the words spilled from her mouth as Beth pushed passed both Connor and Achilles to get to the front door. Achilles looked back at Connor just in time to see him brush passed him and jogged up the stair, leaving a very confused Achilles standing alone in the dining room.

_Well, that was kind of mean thing to do to Connor. Thoughts?_


	17. An Old Friend From A Past Life

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Seventeen: **An Old Friend From A Past Life

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

It had been a few weeks since Connor was inducted into the Brotherhood and his and Beth's friendship was strained. They spoke little outside training and repairing the Manor. They smiled as they passed each other by and exchanged greetings in the morning and at night before going to bed but that was it. Both knew what was wrong but neither spoke of it, choosing to ignore it completely. One morning, Beth was in the Stables, preparing to leave for Boston. Connor approached her. "Good Morning" he said timidly. "Morning" she replied, not looking at him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Boston" she said, still not looking at him. "Can I… can I go with you?" Connor asked. She stopped. "You.. you want to? Spend time with me, I mean?" she said, turning to him for the first time. He nodded. "O.. okay" she said smiling to herself. He went back to the Manor to prepare for the journey and when he returned Beth had a horse ready for travel for him.

Beth and Connor were in Boston a few hours, running errands, when he showed up. "Guess who, Assassin" came a deep voice from behind them, a hand on Beth's shoulder. Connor went to grab his Tomahawk but Beth put out a hand to stop him. "Connor, don't" she said. She hadn't even turned around yet but she knew the voice. She hadn't heard it in six years, but she still knew. She turned her head slowly and was faced with a young man in his early twenties. He was tall, had fair hair that stuck up in all directions and smiled at the younger girl. "Jonathan?" she questioned, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Hello, Bethany" the young man said, grabbing Beth up in his arms, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back. Connor stood off to the side, understanding who the man was and why she was happy to see him. "Look at you! Besides getting taller, you haven't changed at all, Jonathan" Beth smiled. "You've grown into quite the young woman, Bethany" Jonathan grinned at Beth, ruffling her hair, "You're still a kid to me though." "Hey!" said Beth, swatting his hand away playfully, but she was beaming.

"Oh, Jonathan, this is Connor, a new Assassin. Connor, this is Jonathan May" Beth introduced the two young men. Jonathan shook Connor's hand, "It's nice to meet you." "You too" replied Connor. "Come on, you two are going to have supper in my house" said Jonathan, turning in the direction of his house, "You can meet my fiancée." "Jonathan May getting married? I don't believe it" said Beth walking beside the Ex – Assassin. "It's true. You can meet her at my house" he said, smiling.

Jonathan's fiancée's name was Elaine. She was Beth's height with long blonde hair and she was wearing a pale pink dress. She was friendly and lively and Beth thought she was a good fit for Jonathan. "Bethany! It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Jonathan, I feel like I already know you!" Elaine said, grabbing both of Beth's hand with her own, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too!" replied Beth, smiling back. They sat around a small table eating together. The atmosphere was bubbly. "Jonathan, we have to invite them to the wedding!" Elaine said, nearly jumping out of her seat when she seemed to remember that she was getting married. "Well, Bethany, Connor? What do you say?" Jonathan asked. "I don't know, we're busy, you know, the job" said Beth. "Got many targets?" Jonathan asked. "Six at the moment" said Connor. "Damn, glad I'm out" said Jonathan casually, taking a drink. "Does Elaine know?" asked Beth. "Yeah. Anyway, if you change your minds, it's in the church around the corner, in two weeks time" said Jonathan. "I was never a woman of God, Jonathan, you know that" said Beth. "I remember" Jonathan half smiled at Beth.

"So what are you doing with your life these days, Jonathan?" asked Beth. "I'm a Blacksmith's apprentice. An honest job for an honest man, well, an honest man NOW" Jonathan smirked. "How about you, Elaine, what do you do?" Beth smiled at Elaine. "My sister is a dressmaker, I help her out from time to time. Oh wait, if you can't make the wedding, you should come see my dress. It's at my sister's" said Elaine, jumping up excitedly, "Come on." "Are you okay to stay here with Jonathan for a while?" Beth asked Connor. "Yes, you can go" Connor smiled at Beth. "Okay, I'll see you two in a little while" said Beth, her and Elaine leaving the house.

"So, Connor, do you know how Beth and I know each other?" Jonathan asked. "If you asking if I know about your training, I know what happened to you and Beth" replied Connor. "She must really like you" said Jonathan, leaning forward on the table. Connor tilted his head towards Jonathan, "How do you mean?" "When we were parting ways, we made a promise to each other, to only tell those closest to us what had happened to us, like my wife or, in Beth's case, her husband, so if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relationship with Bethany?" Jonathan asked. "We.. we are just friends" Connor said, sounding defeated. "Look, a word of advice" Jonathan said, understanding the situation, "Bethany may seem tough on the outside but it's just a defence mechanism. What we went through wasn't easy and the kind of treatment we got didn't give any of us any hope for the future. I only told Elaine what happened to us last year and I've been with her since I was seventeen. I guess what I'm saying is give Bethany a chance, let her make sense of the world before trying to have a relationship with her, am I making sense?"

On the way back to the Manor, Connor thought over Jonathan's words. He sighed. "Beth, please stop" he said. "Connor, is something wrong?" she asked, stopping her horse. "I… I want to talk to you" he said. "So talk" Beth said, waiting to hear his words. "I understand what happened to you was not easy and your teachings are not something you can just disregard overnight but your teachings are wrong, relationships are not weaknesses. You build walls to hide behind, hoping people will just forget about you but people care about you Beth, I care about you and I want to have a relationship with you, so please, think and when you are ready, please tell me if you want to have a relationship with me." Beth was stunned by Connor's words. "I… Thank you for understanding Connor. I'll think on what you have said" Beth smiled at Connor and he smiled back. They then continued onto the Homestead.


End file.
